terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Goddess
"A scorching light is blinding you" (The Fairy Goddess' summon message) The Fairy Goddess is a War Mode Boss that will spawn naturally in the hallow, it can be summoned by the player using holy dust. Her battle is based on the Lunatic Cultist battle with some Providence based tactics. Stats * 1500000 (3000000 In Expert Mode) * 65 Defense * 175 Sacred Starbeams damage (225 in Expert Mode) (inflicts Exabright Daybreak debuff) * 150 Sacred Bombs damage (200 in Expert Mode) (inflicts Exabright Daybreak debuff) * 200 Sacred Flames damage (250 in Expert Mode) (inflicts Exabright Daybreak debuff) * 125 Sacred Thorns damage (175 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * 150 Sacred Gusts damage (200 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * 200 Sacred Black Hole damage (250 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * 225 Sacred Sunbeams damage (275 in Expert Mode) (inflicts Exabright Daybreak debuff) * 200 Sacred Novas damage (250 in Expert Mode) (inflicts Exabright Daybreak debuff) * 250 Sacred Asteroids damage (300 in Expert Mode) (inflicts Exabright Daybreak debuff) * 175 Sacred Swords damage (225 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * 200 Sacred Typhoons damage (250 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * 250 Sacred Darkholes damage (300 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * 600 Cantata dell'Apocalisse damage (850 in Expert Mode) ) (inflicts Exabright Daybreak debuff) * 10000 Fairy Seraphs health (15000 in Expert Mode) * 150 Seraph Warrior damage (200 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * 100 Seraph Defender (150 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * +15 Fairy Goddess' defense as long as the Defender is alive (+20 in Expert Mode) * 175 Seraph Mage's Light Sphere damage (225 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * 75 Seraph Healer damage (125 in Expert Mode) (inflicts True Confusion debuff) * + 5000 (+10000 ) to the Fairy Goddess if the Seraph Healer's Healing tecnique is casted It's casted every 3 seconds Phases * As her summon message will appear the screen will shake for 30 seconds after these 30 seconds the Fairy Goddess will spawn In the first phase of the battle she will open some rifts that will shoot the Sacred Starbeams that will cause a medium sized explosion if they touch the ground or a wall. These are her other attacks: She will shoot Sacred Bombs at the player in a Lunatic Cultist fireball attack fashion She will make Sacred Flames fall from the sky She will open moving circle-shaped rifts that will shoot Sacred Thorns in 8 directions She will flap her wings, shooting Sacred Gusts at the player She will cast Sacred Black Holes that will pull the player towards them, dealing high damage if engulfed * As her health reaches 500000 (1000000 in Expert Mode) she will power up her attacks: Sacred Sunbeams are larger and faster than Starbeams and if they touch the ground or a wall they will cause a large explosion. Sacred Novas have a much larger explosion radius than Sacred Bombs. Sacred Asteroids are bigger than Sacred flames, and they can also follow the player. Sacred Swords are shot in 16 directions and are faster than Sacred Thorns. Sacred Typhoons are larger and faster than Gusts. Sacred Darkholes are bigger with stronger gravity than Black Holes She will also Summon Fairy Seraphs to help her in the battle. There are 4 Seraph types Seraph Warrior (will charge the player inflicting Melee damage) Seraph Defender (will boost the Goddess' defense) Seraph Mage (will shoot a Sacred Sphere at the player) Seraph Healer (will heal the Goddess every 3 seconds). Her special attack is called "Cantata dell'Apocalisse" She will cast an enormous explosion, then she will attack with some lightnings from the sky and in the end she will summon enormous asteroids that will explode in air, these attacks will deal heavy damage. (These attacks will inflict Exabright Daybreak debuff) Drops 100% 90-180 Hieroliths (Hallow Ore) 100% 25-75 Souls of Light 100% 60 Gold Coins 100% Amulet of the Goddess (Expert Mode)